thenarutorpfandomcom-20200213-history
Yin Uzumaki
| previous affiliation = | team = | previous team = | occupation = | previous occupation = }} | hometown = }} * Unnamed Mother (Deceased) * Unnamed Father (Deceased) }} }} Yin Uzumaki (渦巻き陰, "In Uzumaki") is a member of the Uzumaki Clan and is known for having three seperate personalities signified by the change in his eye color between Blue, Green and Red. Since he was born with a multiple personality disorder he is kept under several seals to keep only one persona dominant, but these seals fail after about three years and have to be reapplied. Yin calls himself the Sanjūkekkō (三重結構, "Triple Construction") due to his disorder and he plots to overthrow the clan who oppresses him. His other two persona call themselves Yang and Wuji respectively. Appearance Personality Yin, Yang and Wuji are all one entity, but have three separate personalities as they often conflict on their goals and this conflict causes Yin to seizure. As the dominant persona takes hold his eyes change color with Yin's normal color being Blue, Yang's being Red and Wuji's being Green. Yin's personality is twisted as he is sadistic by nature. He is a kind of person who often tortures his enemies before landing the fatal blow. He belittles his enemies and makes fun of there weaknesses. He sees those weaker than him as mere insects he likes to toy around. Although he appears weak minded, his wits never fail when it comes in battle strategies and plans. Yin is also a prideful creature, his not someone who will just bow down to anyone, an action he thinks that only the weak will do. Swallowing his pride is the last he'll ever do, even if it means sacrificing his comrades. He wouldn't care if he hurt his allies as long as he can cut down his enemies. According to him, the word "ally" never existed on his mind but he replaced it with the word: tools. Yang is the rash one, never thinking too long on anything before lashing out and using his fist to solve everything. He is known as the scarlet gloves because he punches and kicks everything in his path asking questions second and hitting first. Unlike Yin, he isnt sadistic but he shows that he has a violent temper that is always ready to explode. Wuji is the calm one, which is odd compared to his other sides. He normally is the diplomatic one as he talks to others calmly and civil as opposed to Yang and Yin's violent and sadistic streaks. Powers and Abilities Due to his three-way persona, he has three different ways of fighting his opponents depending on which is in charge of the body. Since this is a rare occurrence it is unknown whether they share a chakra nature or all share the same skills in different ways. Yin's Powers While Yin is dominant he specializes in the art of sealing as per his clan's specialty. He is renown for his ability to seal away chakra as well via touch, this is done by him touching his opponent and using his own chakra to disrupt flow causing a blockage. As he fights these blockages tend to build up as he is always hitting his opponent causing and eventual total chakra block, this prevents the usage of ninjutsu as long as Yin can continue to supply chakra. Yang's Powers Yang is a Taijutsu specialist ignoring usage of Ninja arts or Sealing arts altogether as his most basic skills are his style of combat, a martial art style focusing on external damage. In doing so, Yang had become a taijutsu master, as he has trained extensively in that form and has therefore almost perfected it. Yang is shown to be very fast, but his true speed was first shown in his match against Kitate Uchiha. His speed and prowess surpass those of more experienced ninja, and it is only in unique circumstances that his taijutsu is not enough to defeat an opponent. Wuji's Powers Behind the Scenes He is meant to be a manifestation of my current inner turmoil as well as a unique character having three minds in a sense controlling him. His eye colors area nod to the original Pokemon games (Red, Blue and Green) and his appearance is based on the Shadow Triad from Pokemon Black and White.